Papa ItalyxChild Reader
by kitty0233
Summary: Italy is your dad, and your his daughter You're a new nation that appeared and Italy takes you in! The time is WWII. Hetalia Reader Insert of ItalyxReader
1. Chapter 1

_'Where am I?'_ You thought to yourself. You had awoken in a dark ally, littered with trash and a stray cat. You had no idea where you were or how you got there, and no memories prior to waking up. You sat up and looked at your small hands coated in dirt, then looked up at the rainy night sky. The moon was hiding behind the grey storm clouds, which left you with only the faint light from a street lamp at the exit of the long ally you sat in.

_'I'm all alone…'_ was the only thought that went through your head, making tears stream down your face, only to be hidden by the raindrops pelting down on your small form. Thunder rang through the air, making you more paranoid, and without thinking you sat up and ran out of the ally, hoping to find some kind of protection from the loud, threatening sound. You covered your head with your arms to give you minor protection from the rain and ran through the empty streets.

"Help me, help me, help me…" You whimpered to yourself as the cold drops pounded on your small, running body.

You ran and ran until your little legs gave out and you fell face first into a puddle. You just lay there panting, too tired to move. More tears streamed down your face as you thought to yourself, _'What am I supposed to do now?'_

Rain stopped pouring on your head and you looked up in confusion to see the cause. A man stood above your cold, trembling body, using an umbrella to shield you from the freezing water raining from the heavens.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Lightning struck again, making the sky light up a bright blue for a mere second. Italy had gotten caught in the middle of the storm while walking back to his home from Germany's, and was currently scared out of his wits from the loud noises and flashing lights coming from the sky.

"A-ah! C-calm down, Veneziano, it's just a storm! Nothing's going to hurt you…" The Italian nation assured himself.

Crack!

Boom!

"Ahhhh! Germany, save'a meeee!" Italy screamed and then ran off into the storm to make it home as soon as possible. He only stopped when he saw something lying in a puddle; a little girl.

_'What's she'a doing there? Is'a she hurt!? Or is she…'_ He continued running, but this time fearing something else. He feared for your safety.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

You willed yourself to look up at what made the rain stop. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness some more as you examined the man in front of you. He had brown eyes and matching brown hair, he was wearing what appeared to be some kind military uniform, and, most importantly, he held an umbrella over your head to give you relief from the freezing rain. What really grabbed your attention though was the odd curl that stuck out of the left side of his head.

"Ciao bella, what are you'a doing laying outside in the rain all alone?" Italy said, and crouched down in order to get a better look at you.

_'She can't be more than'a six years old…'_ Italy thought to himself and brushed a (h/c) lock of hair from your face.

You cringed slightly at the contact, but quickly realized that this is what you were praying for.

"Can you help me? I'm all alone, I don't know where I am, and I don't know what's going on!" You said before releasing another wave of tears.

What happened next caught you slightly off guard; he picked you up into his arms and hugged you. You cringed slightly at first from surprise, but quickly melting into his embrace.

"Don't worry, bella… You can'a come home with'a me. How does that sound?" He beamed at you.

You wiped the tears and raindrops from your face, and gave a shy smile. "Y-yes please… It's really cold, and I don't feel good…"

"Okay, bella! Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I'm the country of _." What you said caught you off guard. You said it without thinking and just flowed out naturally. "I-I mean… I think I am…? I'm so confused…" You entwined your small fingers in you (h/l) (h/c) hair and tried to process what was going on.

Italy's eyes widened, as he looked at you. _'This little girl must'a be a new country… No wonder she's so'a confused.'_

"It's okay, _. I'm a country too! Me and my'a fratello make up Italy!"

You looked at him with glistening eyes. "You found me first… Does that mean you're my papa?"

Italy paused for a moment, before smiling. "Si, bella… I'm'a your daddy."

You wrapped your small arms around his neck as he picked you up and carried you away to your new home. Each time a crack of thunder boomed, or a flash of lightning lit up the sky, you dug your face into your new papa's neck as he said reassuring words to you. All of his fear was forgotten for the moment as he held you close to protect you from the cold.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Where is my idiota fratello? He should've been'a home by now." Romano grumbled to himself, "He must'a be spending the night over that'a damn potato bastard's house…"

"Romano, I'm'a home!" Italy yelled as he opened the front door. "And look who I brought with me!"

"You better not have'a brought your bastardo friends-" Romano turned around to face his brother, but stopped his scolding as soon as he saw he was carrying a little girl. "Veneziano, who the hell is she!? You can't just take random kids home you idiota!"

You cringed from the yelling, and dug your face into your papa's chest.

"Romano, don't talk like that in front of _! She's a new country, I found her laying on the streets! I couldn't just'a leave her there!" Italy held you closer, "Don't worry, bella, he'a won't hurt you, he's just a little loud. That's my fratello, he's the southern half of Italy!" He set you down on the floor. "Say hello to your uncle Romano while I go'a find some dry clothes for you!"

Your papa walked down the halls in search of something for you to sleep in, leaving you alone with your uncle.

"You damn bastardo, even if she is a country, you can't just bring in someone from'a the street…" Romano grumbled to himself, not thinking you could hear him.

You slowly approached Romano until you were right in front of him. You kept your gaze to the ground and fidgeted slightly as you spoke. "Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble… I just had no where else to go, and I was really confused, and scared… I'm really sorry, Mr. Romano…" More tears threatened to spill from your eyes.

Romano's gaze softened as he crouched down to your height and placed a hand on your wet head. "It's'a okay, ragazza. I just didn't expect my idiota brother to bring someone home with him. And no need to call me 'mister'."

"Okay, Uncle Romano…"

"Don't call me that e-" he stopped his protesting when he looked into your pleading eyes, and sighed. "Si, that's right… I'm'a your uncle."

You smiled wide and glomped your uncle, almost knocking him off his balance.

"H-hey! Watch it you're getting my clothes all'a wet!"

"_, I found'a you one of my old t-shirts you can wear for tonight! Come here, and we'll get you all cleaned up and ready for'a bed!" Italy called from down the hall.

"Okay, papa!" You called back. Releasing Romano, you began running towards your father.

Romano sat there for a minute looking in the direction you ran off to and sighed. "She doesn't'a seem like she'll cause too much trouble… Maybe having her around won't'a be so bad."

-_-_-_-_-_

The tub of warm water felt heavenly to you, especially since you'd just gotten out of the rain. You were playing with the bubbles and splashing around, but ceased your playing so that Italy could wash the mud off of your small figure.

"There you'a go, bella! All clean! Doesn't that'a feel better?" Italy smiled at you, rinsing the last of the soap off your body. "Now let's get you dressed."

Italy slipped a t-shirt over your head, but it was too large for you and ended up going down to your knees, acting like a nightgown.

"There, that will work for now! I'll'a wash the clothes you were wearing, so you can wear them tomorrow, okay?"

You nodded and then let out a small yawn. Italy smiled down at you and scooped you into his arms.

"You must'a be tired. Come on, I'll show you your'a room."

-_-_-_-_-_

You snuggled into the warm blankets that Italy had spread over you on your new bed. The warmth it gave relaxed you and made you forgot all the previous troubles you encountered earlier this evening. Italy tucked you into bed and kissed you on the forehead.

"Buonanotte, _." He brushed some stray hairs out of you face and turned to leave.

Anxiety filled you again at the thought of being left alone.

"W-wait! Daddy!" Italy turned around, "Can you sleep with me?" You said shyly.

Italy just smiled and said, "Of course, bella." Then climbed under the blankets with you and held you close to his chest.

"Ti amo, _." Italy smiled.

"What's that mean, papa?" You asked curiously.

Italy giggled, "It means 'I love you'."

You returned his smile, "I love you too, daddy," was the last thing you said before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine poured through the open window, waking you from your peaceful slumber, but only momentarily. You were still tired, so you rolled over and snuggled into Italy's chest and quickly fell back asleep. Unknown to you, your little action had woken your papa up.

-_-_-_-_-_

_'Ah, my little bambina is'a so cute!'_ Italy purred to himself, accidentally letting out a string of "ve"s.

"Mmph?" You stirred from your slumber. "Papa?"

"Buongiorno, _!" You papa beamed at you. "Are you'a hungry?"

Your stomach answered for you by giving a loud roar.

Italy giggled at you, "Okay, let's'a go downstairs and I'll make pasta!"

"Yay!"

-_-_-_-_-_

You sat at the kitchen table, swinging your legs and humming a song to yourself while your papa made breakfast for the two of you. The scent of tomato sauce lingered in the air, making your mouth water. It wasn't until then that you realized how hungry you were. This would be your first time eating, and you couldn't wait! Finally, Italy finished cooking and set a plate of steaming pasta in front of you.

"Thank you, daddy!" You beamed up at him with an innocent smile.

"You're welcome, bella. Now eat up, you must'a be hungry!" Italy patted you on the head.

You're uncle Romano slowly walked down the stairs, mumbling to him self about something about a 'tomato bastard' waking him up early.

"Buongiorno, Romano! You're'a up early!"

"Shut up, the only reason I'm awake this'a goddamn early is'a because that bastard, Spain told me to meet him at his'a place!" Romano snapped, and continued grumbling to himself.

"Good morning uncle Romano!" You smiled at him warmly, but he tensed up slightly. Not only had he completely forgotten you were here, but he just cursed in front of a small child.

"Oh… Buongiorno, _…" He muttered just loud enough for you to hear him.

You turned back to your breakfast and shoved a bite of pasta into your mouth.

"Is it good, bella?" Italy shoved some of his own pasta in his mouth.

"This is really good, papa!" You stopped to respond to your papa, but immediately went back to eating. It was the most delicious thing you'd ever had, if only because it was the only thing.

Romano grabbed a tomato out of the fridge, and sat down next to you.

"Don't'a you want any pasta, Roma?" Italy asked his brother.

"Damn it, don't call'a me 'Roma!' And yeah, but I gotta get to Spain's house really soon, so I don't'a have time." Romano yelled at Veneziano and than glanced at you, "What'a are you gonna do with her? Don't you'a have to go to that Potato Bastard's house?"

_'Potato bastard?'_ Being as young as you were, you weren't familiar with such a phrase.

"Ah, I forgot about Germany's training!" Italy yelped, "He's'a gonna be so mad!"

"Whatever…" Romano muttered, took another bite of his tomato and stood up, "Well, I'm going to'a Spain's place."

Romano walked out the door leaving just you and your papa.

"Papa, are you going somewhere?" You pouted, not liking the idea of being alone.

"Yes, _, but you're'a coming with me to Mr. Germany's house!" Italy ran his fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Yay~!"

You quickly finished your breakfast, happy to meet some new countries. Your papa brought you upstairs and helped you get dressed into your now clean clothes. However, your dress had a small tear at the bottom, but it wasn't that noticeable and could easily be fixed. After brushing your teeth and hair, you and Italy were out the door, heading to Germany's house.

-_-_-_-_-_

You sat on your papa's shoulders as he ran towards two men. One was tall, blonde, and well-built. However, even from far away, he seemed rather scary to you. The other man was shorter than your papa, with short, black hair, wearing an expression that was impossible to read.

"Germany! Japan! I'm'a sorry I'm late!" Italy called to the other two countries.

"Italy, vere ze hell have you-" He stopped his scolding when he noticed you staring back at him curiously. Even the black-haired man wore a confused look on his face.

"Itary… Why do you have a rittle girl on your head?" The black-haired man spoke this time.

"Ve, this'a is _! She's a new country, and she was all alone, so'a I took her in! Isn't'a she cute?" Italy answered back enthusiastically. "_, say hello to'a my friends, Germany and Japan."

Germany's expression softened slightly at the sight of you, but then looked back to Italy.

"Ja, zat's great and all, but vhy did you bring her here?"

"Well, Romano had to go to big brother Spain's house, and I'a couldn't leave her alone, so I brought'a her with me." Your papa explained.

Germany sighed, "Very vell. But don't zink zat zis means you can skip your training."

"Ve~ I'a know!"

"Vell, it's nice to meet you, _." He greeted you.

"Hi Mr. Germany! Are you the potato bastard uncle Romano was talking about?" You smiled widely, unaware to the meaning of what you'd just said.

You noticed Japan smiling slightly, trying to stifle a giggle. Germany face palmed, while Italy had a mortified look on his face.

"_-_, don't'a repeat that!" You're fingers were intertwined in papa's hair.

"Why? Did I say something wrong, daddy?" The last thing you wanted was to disappoint him.

"Eh, just don't repeat what'a your uncle Romano says, okay?"

-_-_-_-_-_

You sat under the shade of an oak tree in front of Germany's house, where you had a view of everything that was happening. Italy and Japan were running laps around a large track, while Germany was yelling at them (well, mostly Italy). Japan was keeping a steady pace, however your papa was lagging behind, sweating and panting.

"Italy! You have to move faster zen zat if your going to make a decent soldier!" Germany yelled loud enough that it hurt your ears, especially because you weren't that far from where he was standing. Still, his pace didn't pick up much. "If you don't finish your laps, you can't eat lunch!" This caught Italy's attention, making him run double the speed he was previously, now keeping the same pace as Japan. Germany sighed and face palmed once again. "I swear, it's like he's solely motivated by food…"

Speaking of which, you were starting to get hungry… You were about to say something, but a certain Prussian running out of the house stopped you.

"Veeeeeeest!" The albino called to his brother.

"Oh mein gott…" Germany muttered to himself. "Vat do you vant, Prussia?"

"Ve're out of- hey who's the little mädchen?" His red eyes examined your small figure.

"Zat's _… She's a new country, und Italy is taking care of her." Germany sighed, obviously annoyed by his brother's unexpected intrusion.

"Vell hi zere, _. I am Prussia, ze most awesome country in ze whole vorld!" He boasted. "Maybe someday you'll grow up to be a big strong country zat's almost as awesome as me!"

"Prussia! Vat ze hell do you want?" Okay, _now_ Germany was annoyed. Especially with Prussia filling your head with 'awesome' thoughts about him.

"Oh, ja! Vest it's an emergency! Ve're out of beer!" Prussia started flailing his arms trying to get his point across. Germany, however, just face palmed. Again. He's been doing that a lot today.

"How can you be so calm about zis!?"

"Ve're not out of beer you dummkopf, check the basement."

After walking home from Germany's house, a 'surprise' caught you off guard as your papa opened the door.

"Oh my god, she's so cute~!" I very handsome man with green eyes, dark brown hair, and a Spanish accent sat on the couch next to your uncle Romano.

"Hiya big brother Spain, what are'a you doing here?" Your papa smiled warmly and the Spaniard while Romano just pouted.

"Roma told me a little girl you brought home and I wanted to see!" He took you from your papa's arms and held you close.

"E-eh!?" You were startled by his sudden action.

"She's muy lindo, Ita! She's just as adorable as Romano was when he was little!"

"Damn it, you bastardo! Put the poor girl down, you're'a gonna scare the crap outta her!" Romano interjected, much to your pleasing.

"Hehe, sorry, I can't help it! She's so cute!" Spain pulled you away from he chest and looked you over. You felt slightly uncomfortable…

"Dannazione, Spagna darla a me!" Romano snatched you out of Spain's grasp and held you to his chest instead. "Idiota, ti spaventarla…"

"Aw, how cute! Romano actually gives a shi-"

"Shut up, Spain!"

-_-_-_-_-_

After meeting Mr. Spain and talking for a little while (mostly about you being so cute) you began to grow tired, and Italy put you to bed. You and him were going back to Mr. Germany's place again tomorrow, and instead of just sitting under a tree like you did today, you decided you were going to ask Mr. Prussia to play with you.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning started out just like the last; your papa woke you up, fed you breakfast, dressed you, and then you were off to Mr. Germany's house. Fortunately for you, Prussia was outside arguing with his brother about something. Italy set you down under a tree and told you to behave while he was training. Of course, you had no intention to stay there and ran after Prussia as he walked towards the house.

"Mr. Prussia!" You called after him, making him turn around and face you.

"Oh, hey, you're zat cute little girl from yesterday! _, right? Vat do you need?" His accent intrigued you, but you'd worry about that later. You wanted to make friends with the awesome Prussia.

"Daddy's playing with Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan, so I'm all alone. Will you play with me?" You looked at him with big eyes and pouting slightly. You knew there was no way he'd say no.

He patted you on the head (seriously, why do people keep doing that?) and smiled a toothy grin at you. "Sure, ze awesome me doesn't have anything to do right now, so vhy not? Just nothing boring or childish, okay?"

You looked back at your papa and Japan running around the track. "What game are papa and his friends playing?"

"Zey aren't playing anything, zhey are training for war. But honestly, I think Vest just likes yelling at zem! Kesesese!"

_'War?' _Being a young country, you hadn't fought anyone, or even had a reason to fight. War was a new concept to you.

"Mr. Prussia what's 'war'?"

"You don't have to call me 'mister', just call me 'Prussia', okay liebling? And war is…" Prussia wasn't sure how to explain war to someone as young as you, but he knew that you'd find out eventually, just hopefully not the hard way. "Let's go inside and I'll explain, okay?"

You nodded and followed Prussia into the house.

"War doesn't sound very fun…" Prussia had just explained the concept of war to you and, needless to say, you didn't like it.

"Nein, it isn't. It's just a bunch of fighting und people dying…"

"Prussia, have you ever been in a war?"

"Ja! Und I'm totally awesome at it!" His attitude did a complete 360.

"B-but, I thought you said war is bad?"

"Ja, but zhere are good things zat come from it, too. Like if you win, you can get new land!"

You pondered this for a moment. _'I don't get it, is war good or bad? And where does that land come from?'_

"Where does the land come from if you win? Does it just appear?"

Prussia chuckled to himself at how naïve you were.

"Nein, you take it from ze loser!" Prussia gave you a winning smile.

"Why? Isn't that mean?"

The older nation sighed, "Everyone goes to war at some point, _. You vill eventually, too. I just hope you don't dragged into the war zat ve're in."

I looked down at your feet as your heart rate began to increase. _'I can't go to war… I don't know anything about fighting. And I don't want to get taken away from papa if I lose.'_Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, but you quickly wiped them away with the back of your hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Prussia however.

"Whoa! D-don't cry! If you're ever in trouble you have plenty of people to help you out! You have me, Germany, Japan…"

"No, I want to take of myself!" You looked at Prussia, a look of determination plastered on your face. "You said you're good at war, so teach me how to fight!"

"Vait, VHAT!?" The white-haired man's ruby orbs widened and stared into your (e/c) ones.

"I want to be able to fight! If I have to go to war eventually, I don't want to have to rely on everyone else! I'm a big girl!" Of course that last part was a lie. You were like, what, three days old?

_'Damn, zis mädchen is really serious…'_ Prussia thought to himself as he looked into you're your determined (e/c) eyes. '_Vell, I'm sure she von't be fighting for a vhile, und I guess getting a head start vouldn't hurt… I just hope Vest doesn't get mad at me for teaching her about zis vhen she's so young.'_

"Ja, I'm sure some of mein awesomeness vill rub off on you!" He smiled and patted your head.

You gave him one of your adorable smiles and wrapped you arms around his legs, hugging him. "Thanks Prussia, I'll do my best I promise! I'll be a great fighter, you'll see!"

Over the next few weeks, you and your papa went to Germany's house everyday for training. Of course the only people who knew about _your_training was Prussia and yourself. His training was much different from Germany's though; instead of making you run laps or doing sit ups, he'd just make you stretch a little and then teach you how to defend yourself. As such, today he was just teaching you a few simple kicks and punches.

"Alright, _! If zhere's ever a big, scary guy threatening you, just punch him in zhe vital regions und run avay!" He stated, pointing to his… lower area.

_'Oh, I see… So I just have to punch him as hard as I can in the…'_You did as you were told, pulled your fist backwards, and hit Prussia in his vital regions with all your strength. Your teacher fell to his knees, and cupped his hands around his jewels.

"Verdammt, I didn't mean me!"

"Ve, you've been playing with Prussia a lot lately, _." Italy said, walking home with you on his shoulders. "Are'a you having fun?"

"Yeah, papa! Prussia's really fun to play with and he's teaching me a lot of things!" You replied, hugging his neck.

"I'm'a glad you're having fun, bella." He smiled, "I wish I could spend more time with you, but'a mean old Germany is always making me and'a work so hard."

"That's okay, papa! We can play when we get home!" You didn't show it, but you were relieved that he didn't ask what you and Prussia were doing.

"Ugh, mein awesome five meters!" Prussia limped to his room.

"Vhat, zhe hell happened to you?" Germany looked up from his news paper and examined his brother's pained expression.

"Let's just say zat _ hits hard…"

"… You got beat up by a-"

"Shut up, Vest!"


	4. Chapter 4

You lay fast asleep in your uncle Romano's arms, cuddling with him and burying your face into his tan military uniform that he always seemed to wear. Veneziano was spending the night over Germany's house along with Japan for some unknown reason. Well, unknown to _you_anyways. So were spending the night alone with Romano.

"Hey, Romano! We came to keep you and _ company!" A familiar Spanish accent called from the now open front door, waking you from your unconscious state.

"Damn it, why the hell did I give that idiota the key?" Romano grumbled to himself before shouting, "Wait, what'a the hell do you mean 'we'!?"

You tugged Romano's shirt to gain his attention, and his harsh glare noticeably softened as he looked into your big, (e/c) eyes, "Uncle Roma, why is Spain here?"

It's not that you didn't like Spain, you really did, he always gave you all of his attention and loved you unconditionally. It was just that, well, he just woke you up, and you weren't very happy about it. Spain rushed into the room and scooped you out of the Italian nation's arms, Prussia following.

"There's my little sobrina! I was worried you might be asleep!" The Spaniard cooed.

"Idiota! She was sleeping until'a you came!" Romano yelled and attempted to take you back, but Spain just held you closer to his chest.

"Ja, vay to go, Spain. Now she's gonna be cranky all day tomorrow! Kesesese~" The 'awesome' Prussian teased.

"Oh, great. You brought the potato bastard's fratello." Then a thought came to Romano's head as he peeked behind them, "Wait, is that French bastard here too!? I swear to god if he is-"

"Lucky for you," Prussia interjected, "Ve ditched France at ze bar. Ve figured it vouldn't be ze best idea to bring him around _. Und if your vondering vhy ve're here, it's because Vest threw me out of ze house for ze night, so I decided to hang out vith zhem two."

"Aren't'a you part of the Axis too?"

"So are you, but _apparently_ve 'don't don't vork vell vith others' so Vest didn't want us there."

"What!? Whatever, it's'a not like I wanted to anyways."

While Prussia and Romano argued in the background (well, it was mostly just Romano yelling) Spain was rocking you back and forth in his arms, singing you a Spanish lullaby. You curled up to his warm chest and listened to his heart beat. Within minutes you were asleep.

"Aw, she's even more adorable when she's asleep~!" Spain was practically drooling over you at this point. It was a little creepy, but you're really adorable, so it's understandable! Fortunately for you, Romano stopped his pointless bickering with Prussia long enough to grab you out of Spain's grasp.

"Yeah, that's great, but now it's'a her bedtime, so get the hell out!" He snapped and sent a death glare towards the two intruders.

"Kesesese~ Vhatever, I'll see her tomorrow anyvays!" Prussia snickered and walked out the door, "I'll meet you in ze car, Spain!"

"D'aw where does mi little tomate sleep?"

"Damn it you bastardo, get out!"

"Can I tuck her in? Please~?" Spain clasped his hands together and looked at Romano with puppy dog eyes, making the Italian let out an aggravated sigh.

"If I say 'yes' will you'a leave already?"

"Si~ I promise!"

"Fine."

"Yay~!" Spain squeed.

"Keep it down, idiota! Do you want to wake'a her up again!?" Romano glared daggers at the Spainiard.

"So where does she sleep?" Spain completely ignored the scolding from your uncle.

"She doesn't like'a sleeping alone, so she sleeps in either mine or'a Veneziano's bed."

"That's so cute!"

"I hate'a you so much."

Spain pulled the blankets on Romano's bed over your sleeping form and kissed your forehead. On instinct, your unconscious form grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to you until you were curled up in a ball with nothing showing but your head.

"Great, she's asleep, so go home!" Romano harshly whispered to Spain, who only chuckled slightly in response.

"Alright, alright I'm going. You know Romano, you're very protective of _. You love her very much, si?"

Romano glanced at your sleeping form. "Well, Veneziano's always at that potato bastard's house, so'a someone has to take care of her…" He mumbled.

"Whatever you say Roma~" Spain smiled to himself and walked out the bedroom door.

"Hey, what's'a that supposed to mean!?"

"Uncle Roma?" You mumbled tiredly and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, "Aren't you gonna sleep with me?"

Romano allowed a rare smile spread across his face and kissed you on the forehead like Spain had done moments before, "Si, bella, I just have'a to make sure that the tomato bastard leaves okay?"

"Okay…"

Romano followed Spain out the door, leaving you half asleep in bed, waiting for his return. After a little but of yelling from Romano and laughter from Spain, he returned to you.

"Eh, I'm gonna get changed, okay? Put'a your head under the pillow until'a I say otherwise." You were to tired to question why, so just did as you were told until you felt the bed tilt slightly when your uncle laid down next to you and pull you closer.

"Alright, buonanotte, bella."

"Good night, uncle Roma…"

**Meanwhile…**

Italy glanced between Japan and Germany's serious faces. They were busy talking about battle plans while he just sat there listening… Well, pretending to listen actually. Wars didn't interest him to much, especially when they involved countries that could easily destroy him… And, if it wasn't for Germany protecting him, that would have been _everyone._However, he had something else on his mind; he was thinking about _. He'd found her all alone in the rain nearly a month ago and took her in as his own daughter. The main problem with this was that he was always busy training with Germany and Japan. Even though he took her with him he never actually got to spend time with her, like he should have been.

_'She's'a just a little country, she needs me there for her. What if she'a get's attacked by England!? She still has fratello there with her, but I wanna be there too… Plus, she's'a so cute~!'_

"Italy!" Germany's scream snapped him out of his thought process.

"Ve!? What, what is it?" He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Vhat ze hell is wrong vith you? Pay attention, zis is important!"

"Ve… Sorry, Germany…" The Italian nation replied quietly and looked down at the table.

"I-itary, what's wrong? You are usuarly louder them this…" The Asain nation looked at his friend with concern.

"Ja, you usually at least pretend to pay attention…" Germany added.

_'Was it really that obvious that'a I never listened?'_Of course it was…

"Alright, vat's wrong vith you? If you're vorried about getting attacked, don't be. Me und Japan vill be zere too, so calm ze hell down."

"N-no, it's not that… It's just'a that _ is so young and I never get to spend time with'a her. She'a needs someone there for her."

_'You're not exactly ze best role model…'_ Germany remarked to himself, _'You'll just teach her how to surrender und run avay._

The German man let out a sigh, "Alright fine, you can have tomorrow off from training. But you'll have to make up for it ze next day!"

Of course, Japan and Italy were completely stunned by this; Germany almost never let Italy slack off. (He slacks off anyways though)

Italy glomped Germany, who almost fell out of his seat, "Thank'a you so much, Germany! Now I can finally teach my little bambina some things about'a being a nation!"

"Ja, whatever, just let go of me!"

Instead of sleeping over Germany's house as planned, Italy decided to go home. It was midnight, so you were probably sleeping at this point, he just hoped that Romano had taken care of you. As much as he loved his brother, he could be a bit unreliable… Then again so is he.

He slowly opened the front door and peeked inside. All the lights were off, the TV wasn't on and Romano wasn't anywhere in sight.

_'That's'a weird, ve… I expected fratello to'a still be awake.'_Quietly stalking through the hallways, he made it to his elder brother's room and peeked inside.

There lay _ with her face dug into her uncle's chest, gripping into his shirt, while Romano had his arms around her pulling close. Both of them were sleeping soundly, letting out light snores. Italy smiled widely at the sight before him; you were both so cute! Not to mention he'd never seen Romano be so kind to anyone. He walked over to the king sized bed and laid down next to you, so you in between the two Italian brothers, and kissed your forehead.

"buona notte mia piccola _," was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was interesting to say the least. You woke up to Romano screaming at his younger brother about something in Italian. You could pick up a few words here and there, but it was mostly swears you'd learned from your uncle.

"Idiota! I-a told you not to sleep in my bed anymore! You have-a your own goddamn room!" The elder twin shouted and started head butting his brother.

"I'm sorry! I just came to see if you were asleep and I saw you cuddling _, and it was so cute so I wanted to sleep with-a you guys too!" Veneziano flailed his arms, as if it would make Romano stop.

Apparently it did! Both of the Italian brothers froze, and let out a few grunts. You stood up on the bed to get a better view of what was going on, only to see that they'd gotten their curls tangled together.

"Y-you damn bastardo, now look at-a what you did!"

"Ve!? What did I do!?"

"Do you need help?" You asked. To be honest, you've always wanted to touch their curls, but they'd both strictly forbid and said they'd "tell you why when you're older."

"N-no bella, but can you call Germany and tell him it's an emergency?" Italy smiled at you, but it was different than usual. It was almost forced.

"Damn it I don't want that potato bastard to touch my cu- Chigi!" The sudden jerk in movement stopped Romano in mid sentence as he let out a strange noise.

_''Chigi?' What's that mean?'_

"Damn it, just-a go get somebody!" Romano instinctively yelled at you making you whimper slightly, and run out of the room.

"Ve… Roma, you scared her…"

"I told you not to-a fucking call me that!" And the strangling continued…

-_-_-_-_

You sat on the couch, phone in hand, and crying slightly. _'I hope uncle Roma isn't mad at me…'_ A tear fell from your eye as you thought about what you could have done wrong. _'Maybe if I get help he won't be mad at me anymore.'_

You dialed Germany's number, and after one or two rings he answered, almost as if he was expecting the phone to ring.

"Hallo?" A deep voiced German answered.

"Mr. Germany?" You _tried_ to erase any trace of crying from your voice.

"_? Vhat do you need? Are you crying?"

"Daddy told me to call you and say it was an emergency…"

The German sighed, "I'll be right over," and without another question hung up.

-_-_-_-_

Ten minutes later the door swung open to reveal a very irritated Germany. Lucky for you, you'd ceased crying, although your cheeks still flushed a light pink. Germany turned his attention to the couch where you sat.

"Vhat's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Uncle Romano woke up screaming at daddy, and then started head butting him and then they got their curls stuck together, and then daddy told me to call you, and then Uncle Roma yelled at me and I started crying…" You innocently looked up at the large German with your (e/c) eyes shining. He made eye contact with you and remained quiet for a moment, pondering something.

He sighed, "Alright, vhere are zhey?"

"In Uncle Roma's room. Do you need me to show you?"

"Nein." He just walked towards the direction of Romano's room, navigating the house as he'd done on several other occurrences, with you trailing behind him.

-_-_-_-_

"G-get it out!"

"I'm-a trying! Fucking hold still!"

You and Germany stood in front of the large wooden door to your Uncle's room, listening to the cries from the other side. The tall blonde before you had a noticeable blush on his face.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"Ja, I'm fine. Let's just get zis over vith." Germany grabbed the door's brass handle and swung it open to reveal two bickering brothers tied together by their curls. The slam of the door shutting behind the two of you was enough to catch the two Italian's attention.

"Ciao, Germany! Did _ call you?"

"Oh, great, the Potato Bastard is here to save-a the day."

"Ja, vhatever." He walked towards the two brothers and began to carefully untangle the curls that bound them together, making them let out a few muffles grunts. By the time he'd successfully freed the two, all of them had blushed faces, leaving you to wonder why. Veneziano was the first to recover his senses and glomped Germany to the group.

"Thanks Germany! You-a saved us again! Why don't we call up Japan and-a we can all play together today!"

"Cosa!?" Romano glared at his brother, holding obvious anger towards him. "Bastardo, io non sto passando la giornata con lui e io non lo voglio in giro mia nipote!" **[Bastard, I'm not spending the day with him and I don't want him around my niece!]**

"Ma, fratello, la Germania è anche suo zio! Sarà divertente!" The younger of the brother replied, standing up and getting off of Germany. **[But, brother, Germany is her uncle too! It'll be fun!]**

"Idiota!" Romano grabbed Veneziano by the neck and continued to choke him like he'd been doing minutes before. You walked next to your uncle and tugged on his pant leg, gaining his attention.

"Uncle Romano, are you mad at me?"

Romano, being caught off guard, released his grip on his brother's neck and locked his amber eyes with your pleading e/c ones. As much as he _hated_ it, he couldn't say 'no' to you, especially when you looked at him like that. He knelt down to your height and rested his hand on your head. "Alright, bella, I'll put up with mio fratello idiota and the potato bastard for you. But only this once, okay!?"

Ignoring the harshness of his last statement, your eyes lit up at his agreement, and you hugged his neck.

"Grazie, Zio Romano!"

-_-_-_-_

By the end of the day, you'd fallen asleep in your Papa's arms. Italy walked in the door holding you close with Germany following behind him. Romano had to go to Spain's house for something -you didn't know what exactly- so it was just the three of you.

Italy carried you up the stairs to his room and tucked you into bed, murmuring sweet things in your ear and kissing you on the forehead as he did so. Once he was sure you were settled for the night, he returned to the living room were Germany was waiting for him.

"You're gonna sleep over tonight right-a, Germany? I wish we could sleep together, but-a _ likes me to sleep with her, so you'll-a have to sleep in Romano's bed!"

"Sure, but zhere's som- Vait, vhat!?" Italy not wanting to sleep together? That was completely out of character! Even if they slept in separate beds, Italy would always end up next to Germany somehow.

"Sorry, Germany, but _ is-a scared to sleep alone, and there's only enough room for two in my bed!" Italy gave an apologetic smile.

_'Now zat I zhink about it, Italy hasn't been in my bed vhen I vake up lately… Wait, ve still have to talk about zis!'_

"Damn it Italy don't distract me!"

"Ve!? What did I do!?" The Italian man nearly jumped out of his pants at the German's sudden outburst.

"Nothing! Just listen to me you dummkopf! Ve have to make our move against ze Allies soon! Me und Japan already have a plan und you need to be informed!"

"W-what!? But Romano's going to be at big brother Spain's house! Who's-a gonna watch _!?"

"I don't know und I don't care! It's nice to see you taking responsibility for once, now try being zat responsible in var!"

"Germany! I can't just-a leave her here all alone!"

"…"

"…"

"Look, she can come vith us as long as she doesn't get in ze way."

"Wha!?"

"Look, ve don't plan on doing anyzhing too dangerous. Plus me und Japan are good fighters. Vorst case scenario, you have to grab her und run avay. She has to learn about var sooner or later. Now's a good time to start."

"Ve… That-a means I get to spend more time with _!"

"Ja."

"That's-a great! Now-a I get to spend time with-a my little girl! Speaking of which I should probably-a go to sleep now. Buonanotte, Germany!" The hyper Italian ran upstairs to lay down with you.

"… I hope I didn't make a mistake…" Germany muttered to himself, "She is just a little girl… Maybe I should ask Prussia…"


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of spending the night at Italy's, Germany decided to head home (plus, Romano would freak out if he found out Germany slept in his bed). The white-haired Prussian was on the couch reading a magazine, but hastily stuffed it under the couch when his younger brother entered.

"Oh! Hey, Vest! I zhought you vould sleep at Italy's tonight!"

"Nein, I decided to go home." The blonde plopped next to his brother on the couch, causing a small moment of awkward silence.

"So, er, did you have fun?" Prussia cut through the tension in the air.

"Ja, but…"

"But vat?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh mein gott! Mein little brother is asking me for advice! I knew you still looked up to me, Vest!" Prussia glomped his younger brother.

"Get ze hell off of me!" Germany yelled and Prussia obeyed, "Ugh, I don't even know vhy I was going to you for judgment…" Germany stood up and was about to walk away before his brother grabbed his wrist.

"No, vait! Seriously, I'll behave! It's just zat you haven't talked to me like zis since you vere just a kind!" He stared at Germany with puppy dog eyes. Germany sighed in defeat and sat next down to his brother, and explained about bringing _ to war with them.

"-It's not like ve're going to make her fight or anything, she'd just be zhere to watch us und because she doesn't have a babysitter." He finished.

"I could wa-"

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!"

"Kesesese~ Calm down, Vest. I vas just kidding. She'll be fine if you goes vith you guys."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ve'll…" Now it was Prussia's turn to explain. He told his brother about how he'd been training you, and how good you were at it.

"… So zat time you said she punched you in ze ba-"

"Shut up, Vest!"

-_-_-_-_

Somehow while plotting an attack on the Allies, you and the Axis had wound up on a deserted island. Don't ask.

"Hey, Germany! I found a crab! Can I eat it?" Italy waved at Germany to gain his attention. You were just sitting next to Mr. Germany, watching the waves hit the sandy, white shore.

"Ja, just don't get it stuck in your hair this time." Germany scowled at the memory while you giggled. It was hilarious when a crab got tangled in his hair.

"Germany," Japan walked up behind the two of you carrying all kinds of tropical fruits, "I found a bunch of fruit on the isrand. It's amazing what you can find when you rook."

You've been quite hungry the past few hours, but didn't say anything because you didn't want to bother anyone. Honestly, knowing that Japan had found a good haul of food was a relief to you.

"Wow, Japan! That looks really good! Where'd you get it?" Italy decided to join the conversation. The crab he was holding earlier was on his head, but at least it wasn't stuck this time.

"There is plenty of fruits back there." He motioned towards the direction he came.

You tugged on Japan's pant leg. "Mr. Japan, can I have one, please?"

Japan smiled at you and handed you a banana, which you happily accepted. "Of course, _-chan."

You plopped down on the sand and started hungrily eating your fruit. "Thank you!"

While you were eating away, Germany, Japan, and Italy were talking about something. You didn't quite catch what, nor did you really care for that matter, but you caught a few words like "allies", "fighting", and "war" along with some whining from your papa.

You took the last bite of your banana and immediately after, Italy snatched you into his grasp and ran to the wide, blue ocean.

"Come on, _! Let's-a go swimming!" He dropped you into a patch of ocean that was just below your neck. You splashed in the cool ocean waters, giggling and playing.

-_-_-_-_

That night the four of you sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and making smores from leftover supplies you had. You took a bite of the gooey snack off the stick it rested on. It was perfectly roasted! The other three countries (specifically Italy) were talking about how good smores are while you just ate and listened.

"The inside's all warm and gooey, but the outside is all crunchy! That's the best part, no?"

"Ja, it is pretty good…"

That was the last you heard before you got distracted by a small light floating in the air around you. You were instantly mesmerized as you held out your hand to grab it, only for it to move out of the way. You tried again, only to get the same result. It flew towards the jungle behind you and you followed with out hesitation, unnoticed by your guardians. You were determined to find the source of the light.

-_-_-_-_

Finally you had it cornered. It sat on a leaf, minding it's own business , while you had your hands cupped together, preparing to capture it.

You pounced.

_Victory!_

You successfully had the pale light in your hands. You separated your fingers loosely in order to inspect it further without letting it escape. A small bug sat in your hands, with a black body and clear wings, while the pale light illuminating from it's tail flickered on and off.

"Whoa!" You breathed to yourself. You found the little thing so fascinating. How did it's tail light up? And why is it there? Maybe your papa would know.

"Wait…" You turned and look at your surroundings to find that they either didn't look familiar or all looked the same. Crap. You were lost.

-_-_-_-_

**Meanwhile…**

Five men sat atop a cliff spying on the three sitting around the fire. The one with dirty-blonde hair and a cowlick held binoculars, observing them make treats.

"Hey wait a minute! Smores are supposed to have chocolate! Let's teach 'em a lesson!"

"Wha?"

-_-_-_-_

Germany and Japan glanced at the cliffs, both sensing the same thing.

"They're here." Germany stood up and grabbed his gun.

"Hai, I agree." Japan unsheathed his katana.

"Say wha~?" Italy awoke from his sleep to glance at the cliffs where five figures stood.

"Ahahaha!" An obnoxious laugh rang through the air. "Listen to me and my awesome hero voice, guys!" The blonde American stood in view, and pointed towards the Axis, "China! I choose you!"

-_-_-_-_

**Back to you…**

You'd been wandering around through the maze of trees and vines for fifteen minutes until you heard yelling. At first it sounded unfamiliar, until you heard the loud pleading of your papa.

"Daddy…?" You past the trees and other plants that tried to trip you, and followed the sound of yelling. As you ran along, the pleading and shouts turned to singing. You halted for only a moment to contemplate exactly what was going on over there. Eventually the singing stopped and a loud yell of "run away!" was heard, followed by a tall (tall to you, anyways) Asian man with black hair tied in a ponytail rushed passed you. You pushed through one last wall of brush to see Germany and Japan laying on the ground rubbing their heads and Italy smiling off into space, clutching his white flag.

_'What the heck happened…?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Oddly enough the odd occurrence happened more than once. And you weren't there for any of them! You were always exploring somewhere or off gathering fruit. Every time you asked what happened it was always same; Italy would exclaim "I saw grandpa Rome!" followed by Germany smacking him on the head and tell you "don't vorry about it." You were getting curious, but mostly worried. Every time one of these "incidents" happened, Japan and Germany would either be unconscious, holding their heads in pain, or bleeding slightly, -sometimes all three- while your papa was staring out into the ocean, smiling. It was freaking you out a little bit. You decided that you'd stop wandering off, that way maybe you could see what was happening for yourself, and possibly help in any way. You were little, but you were fierce.

-_-_-_-_

You sat around the fire that night, like you'd done so many nights before. You'd been on the island for about two weeks now, and you would always get distracted by something and go and follow it. Every other night or so, you'd come back to find the "incident" happened again. You had just seen a rustling in the bushes, and were about to go off and investigate until you remembered not too. You just brushed it off as another animal stalking in the brush.

Nothing much happened in the next few hours, so you fell asleep wrapped in your papa's arms. The cool night air sent a chill through the air, but the warmth of the fire and your papa kept it away from you. He ran his fingers through your h/c locks while in his half-asleep state, while you buried your face in his chest. Silence rang through the air until the two other nations stood up.

"They're back." Germany tightened his grip on his gun.

"Hai, I agree." Japan sheathed his katana.

"Say wha~?" Italy sat up with you -now awake- still in his grasp.

You rubbed your tired eyes and look to your father for answers. "Daddy, what's wrong? Who's back?"

Italy continued running his fingers through your hair. "Don't worry about it, bella, just go hide in the bushes, si?" He tried to smile at you comfortingly, but you could clearly see it was forced. You reluctantly ran into the bushes and watched what was happening unfold from you hiding place.

Five men stood upon the cliff overlooking the beach, one of which you recognized as the man that ran past you in the jungle the other night. You pulled your attention away from him to focus on the blonde who let out a string of obnoxious laughter.

"Ahahaha! Listen to me in my total hero voice, guys!" He point his finger towards the three nations standing below, "China! I choose you!"

The dark-haired man with his hair tied up in a ponytail, who you now identified as China, jumped down from a cliff with a wok and ladle in hand and started taking swings at Germany. The burly German dodged the first few attacks, but was eventually hit square on the head, making him fall to the ground. China then turned his attention to Japan and attacked with the same result. When he turned to Italy, he was already waving his white flag.

"Please don't hurt me! Or at least not in the face! Why are you coming closer!? Stop walking!" The other four men walked closer to inspect the scene while your papa was crying. You couldn't stand it anymore, you were going to do something.

Unnoticed by the taller men, you snuck out of the bushes you were hiding in and grabbed the ladle that China dropped. Taking the long, metal spoon in your hand you looked up to find your e/c eyes meet blue ones. At first you thought he was a girl because of his blonde, shoulder length hair, but realized he was male after getting a good look at his face. He was about to say something about your presence until you took a swing with the ladle.

_'Big brother Prussia is gonna be so proud of me~!'_ You thought with a smirk on your face.

"Merde!" **[Shit!]** A high-pitched squeal rang through the air as your ladle made contact with his "vital regions", making him fall to the ground, cupping his jewels.

You snickered to yourself until more laughter joined with you.

"Ahahaha! France got beat up by a little girl, ahahaha!" The man had a cowlick on his head and you had an overwhelming urge to pull it. He walked closer to you making you on edge so you did the same to him as you did to France. "Holy shit, she hits hard!" He fell on top France, holding his vital regions, trying to ease the pain coursing through him.

Because of your triumph, you didn't notice a giant shadow looming over you until it was too late, and a large hand took the ladle from your small ones.

"Hey!" You shouted and spun around to find a tall, scary man shadowing over you. He had platinum-blonde hair, violets eyes, he was wearing a long trench coat despite the humidity, and wore a smile full of fake innocence. What scared you the most though was the iron pipe in his right hand. All around he terrified you, but you did you best not to show it.

"Russia! Give me that back, aru!" China yelled.

"I was just getting it back for you~" Russia smiled innocently as China snatched the ladle from him.

A man with bushy eyebrows picked you up from behind and held you up.

"Hey! Let me go, you bastard!" You flailed around in the blonde's arms trying to get him to release you, with no avail.

"Bloody hell, what's a child doing here…?" He muttered to himself.

"_! I told you not to-a repeat what uncle Romano says!" The attention then turned to your father who shrunk back in fear.

"Hm? Oh, is she your child, then?" The man holding you asked.

"S-si! Now-a put her down!" Italy was standing up now, trying to be brave, but he was trembling.

Your captor looked at you as if pondering what to do next while you just glared at him. After a few moments he turned back to your father.

"No, I think we'll keep her."

"W-what!?" Italy went wide-eyed.

"I think it's best if she stays with us for now."

"Give her ba-" He was cut of by the loud crack of metal hitting skull.

"Daddy!" You screamed as your father fell to the ground, Russia standing over him with his pipe in hand. You flailed around some more, trying to get out of the man's grasp once again.

"Don't worry, love, he'll be fine."

"England, dude, c'mon! I don't wanna be here any longer than we need to be!" America and France were back up on their feet.

"Alright then, we've won this fight, let's go." The five men ran into the woods, with you slung over England's shoulder.

"Daddy!" You called out one more time. For the first time since Italy had become your father, you were crying.

-_-_-_-_

"… aly…"

"… I… ly!"

"Italy, vake up!"

Italy woke with a pounding headache to see both Germany and Japan hovering over him with concerned expressions.

"Itary, what happened? Where is _?" Japan asked.

At the mention of your name he jerked up from the sand, only to receive a wave of searing pain through his skull.

"Italy, you're injured, take it easy." Germany gently pushed him back down, "Tell us vhat happened."

"T-they took her! They took _! They took my bambina!"

Germany and Japan looked at Italy in shock. He'd never been this broken up before. Tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls and he was shaking uncontrollably. Finally after a minute or two of silence, Germany spoke.

"Don't vorry… Ve'll get her back no matter vhat. Just vait until tomorrow, you need your rest. You can't rescue her in zhis state."

"Hai." Japan agreed.

Still shaking, Italy gave a faint nod.

"Don't worry, _…" He whispered to himself, "Papa will come and-a get you…"


	8. Chapter 8

You sat in one of the Allies larger tents, crying. Your five captors sat around you, arguing with each other about what to do with you, along with France and England choking each other. Eventually, China squatted down to your level and looked into your sobbing, e/c eyes.

"Hello, aru." He said, "My name is China-"

"I know, I heard you talk to each other. That's America, England, France, and Russia, right?" You asked, pointing out each country as you named them.

"T-that's right, aru. You really are smart for a little one, aren't you?" He smiled at you and ran his fingers through your hair, much like your father would when he was trying to lull you to sleep.

_'Daddy…'_ The image of your father laying motionless on the ground made tears perk in the corners of your eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by China however.

"Aiyah! Wh-what did I do!?" He panicked. Now all heads were turned to you.

"I-I want my daddy!" You were bawling again at this point.

"Damn it, China! I though you said you were good with kids!" England yelled, "Give her to me!"

"No! I'm better than kids with you! I raised most of Asia! Look what happen when you tried to raise America!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" America pouted.

The argument continued while you drowned out all the noise around you.

_'Daddy, come and get me… These people are weird…'_

**-_-_-_-_**

The three nations sat around a fire, wondering what to do next. Germany and Japan were going over plans and battle plans, while Italy just sat there, crying. That's all he's been doing since you were taken away. He blamed himself for being so weak and not being able to protect you.

_'_… I'm-a so sorry! I should've been stronger! I should've paid more attention to Germany's training! I should've ran away with you the minute they came!'_ Tears streamed down his face more furiously now. _I'll save you… Don't worry, bella, papa's coming for-a you…'_

**-_-_-_-_**

You awoke the next morning to find you'd been carried to China's tent. How'd you know it was China's? He was sleeping across from you.

_'I don't remember falling asleep…'_ All you remembered from last night was the Allies arguing and you crying. You didn't realize that you'd quite literally cried yourself to sleep…

You stood up from the sleeping bag that you'd been huddled in and walked over to China's, trying to get him to wake up. You poked him on his face, making him mumble something and roll over, but he still remained asleep. You weren't trying overly hard, because you wanted an excuse to wake him up in a more "exciting" manner. You backed up to the opposite side of the tent to get a running start, and jumped on the Chinese man. _That_ woke him up.

"Aiyah! What the hell was that for!?" He bolted upright and yelled at you.

"You wouldn't wake up…" You looked at him with pleading e/c orbs, full of false innocence.

He sighed, "Alright, aru, what do you want?"

"I want to go home… Please, I didn't do anything wrong, can't I just go back?" You felt tears prickle at the edge of your eyes again, but wiped them away before they could fall, and kept a straight face. China's expression softened.

"Look, I know you think that they are the good guys, aru, but they're not. England just thought that you'd be better of with us."

"That's not true!" You yelled, "Daddy saved me when I was all alone! Uncle Roma, and Uncle Spain, and Uncle Germany, and Uncle Japan, and big brother Prussia, and him are my family!" Tears were cascading down your cheeks again at this point. Unexpectedly, China embraced you.

"It'll be okay, aru… Just trust me!"

_'Trust you? Trust you!? You took me away from my daddy!'_ You thought, enraged, making you cry even harder.

After crying into China's shoulder for what seemed like hours you finally pulled away.

"I don't believe I got your name, aru."

Wiping the remaining tears from your eyes, you looked away in protest and grumbled, "_…"

"That's a cute name, aru!" He smiled at you while you continued to pout, "Are you hungry, _?"

You hated to admit it, but you were starving. "Yeah…" You sighed.

"Alright, I'll make you something to eat, aru! Come with me." He held out his hand to you, and hesitantly, you took it.

Outside, the rest of the Allies were in an argument as usual. The first thing you noticed was France and England choking each other again. Just like your papa and Uncle Roma used to…

"Oh, hey, the little dudette's awake!" America practically screamed, catching the attention of the other bickering nations.

"Bloody hell, China, it's unlike you to oversleep." England said, with his hands still around France's neck.

"Well if you guys would stop arguing, maybe I could actually get some sleep, aru!" China yelled.

_'But I saw you arguing with them too…'_

"Well, now that everyone's awake I may as well make bre-"

"No!" Everyone shouted at England in unison. You looked at them confused. Was his cooking really that bad?

-_-_-_-_

China made breakfast for you and the rest of the Allies and, you had to admit, it was really good. Normally you were extremely picky, what with you being raised by Italy and all, but you had about three servings of Chinese food before you were full. After breakfast is when things got interesting. France ran over to you, picked you up in his arms, and started petting your head.

"Ohonhonhon~ Aren't you just ze cutest little thing! What's your name?"

"Um… _." You answered. You've been warned about France before, from just about everyone you knew, and he was already creeping you out a little bit.

"A cute name for a cute little girl~!" He did that creepy laugh of he's again and you could hear him muttering to himself under his breath something that sounded like, "Hello, new French territory."

Okay, now he was _really_ creeping you out. You sent China a pleading look to come and help you. Thankfully, he got the message.

"France knock it off, you're freaking her out! You're even freaking me out a little, aru!"

"Bloody hell, France, give her to me!" England snatched you from the Frenchman.

Oh great. Now you were with _him._ You'd been strictly told my your papa and Uncle Romano to run away from Britain if you ever saw him.

_'Maybe if I listened, then I wouldn't be in this mess… And maybe… Daddy wouldn't have gotten hurt…'_ You shook the depressing thought out of your head, _'No, daddy's okay, and he's coming to get me right now! He won't let mean, old Mr. Britain hurt me!'_ The last thing you needed at this moment was pessimism.

**-_-_-_-_**

Italy had waited long enough. Sure, Germany and Japan were working their best to formulate a plan to save you, but it was taking too long. Who knows what could've happened to you by now? What the hell were they doing to you? What if they were trying to get information out of you that you didn't have? No, he couldn't wait any longer. He stood up from the hot sand and began walking into the brush in the direction the Allies went.

"Itary? Where are you going?" Japan asked his friend.

Italy turned around and gave him and uncharacteristically serious stare, "I'm going to-a save mia bambina."


	9. Chapter 9

"Verdammt, Italy! Calm down! Ve'll get her back!"

"Itary, prease! We just need a rittle more time to make a pran!"

"No! You're taking too long! Who knows what they're-a doing to mia bella _!" **[my beautiful _]**

Italy had had enough. He was going to rescue you _right now,_ now matter what it took. Unfortunately, without any plan or preparation, he was as good as dead. Japan and Germany were holding him back from running off, trying to calm him down, but nothing worked. He was panicking over losing you and, surprisingly, they had trouble restraining him.

"Damn it, let go of me you bastards!" Italy yelled. Both Germany and Japan were stunned by his language for a moment; it's normal for Romano to yell something like that, but Italy was a different story.

Taking advantage of their temporary weakness, Italy managed to free himself from their grasps and ran towards the unforgiving jungle with Japan and Germany frantically calling him to come back. He didn't listen to them, of course. He just kept running. Twigs and leaves brushed against his skin and uniform as he ran past the green scenery, minor cuts and tears in his clothing, but he paid them no mind. The only thing going through his mind as he ran was your smiling face, and how he longed to see it again.

**-_-_-_-_**

Arguing. All that ever seems to get done around here is arguing. You'd hardly known them for a day, and you already knew to just ignore them when the yelling starts. This time was different however; they were fighting over _you._

"You wankers don't know anything about taking care of a child! That's why I should be her new caretaker!"

"No fair, man, I think it should be me! I'd totally make an awesome big brother, and she could be my awesome sidekick!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, aru!? I raised most of Asia, so I would be the better choice!"

"No! Let me keep her! She'd make a beautiful French territory!"

"I think she should become one with Mother Russia, da?"

It just went on and on like that for a while. They were fighting over who got to keep you, and you were disgusted. You were raised as an Italian nation; you didn't belong to any of them! You were tempted to run away, but you didn't know your way back to the beach so there was no doubt in your mind that you'd get lost. You were pretty smart for your age! But, there's one more reason you didn't run; your father always told you that if you're lost or in trouble to stay where you are, because he'll come and find you no matter what. That thought alone was enough to put a small smile on your face. You allowed yourself to relax and lay down on the soft, green grass beneath you.

_'Daddy's coming for me…'_ was the last thing running through your mind as you fell asleep.

-_-_-_-_

"This is getting nowhere, aru!" China yelled to get the rest of the nations' attention, "Why don't we just let her decide?"

"Not a bad idea, old chap." England agreed.

"I dunno, I don't think she really wants to go with any of us. Doesn't she want her dad or something?" America made a valid point; you really hated all of them for taking you away.

"Well zhere must be one of us who she likes better zhan ze rest!" France wanted you desperately.

"Da!" Despite the smile on Russia's face, the menacing aura he gave of was noticeable.

They turned to you to have your answer on this matter, only to find that you'd fallen asleep. Your chest rose and fell with every breath you took and your hair fluttered slightly with the small breeze. Just one look at your peaceful face was enough of a reason for them not to wake you.

"Blood hell, how did she fall asleep with all the yelling?" England thought aloud, "I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up then."

"But, I want her now!" France ruined the serenity by whining like a child.

"Shut up, you bloody frog!" With that, the arguing between the two archenemies began again.

China looked at your sweet face and almost squealed from your cuteness. Careful not to wake you, he pick you up in his arms and turned to the other nations.

"I'm going to put her in my tent to sleep, aru. We'll continue this discussion in a moment!" He sent a glare towards them before carrying your limp body into the confines of his makeshift home and laying you down.

**-_-_-_-_**

_'Damn it! Where-a the hell are they!?'_ The angered Italian demanded in his mind, only to get no response. He knew Japan and Germany were probably chasing him, but he paid it no mind. He can easily outrun them; he's Italian after all. Frustration was taking over him as he ran through the endless green without a trace of you. He was about to call out, until he heard shouts. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he recognized the voices as those of the Allies. And where the Allies were, so were you.

_'_…'_

Without a second thought, he ran towards the direction the yelling was coming from, only to find the Allies' base camp. The five nations were all standing around arguing. It took a minutes to realize what the argument was about, but when he finally did, he was _beyond_ furious.

"Noooo!" France whined, "She's going to be a French territory and zhat's final!"

"How many times do I have to tell you 'no' you git!" England yelled at the Frenchman as he continued to strangle him.

"No way man, she should totally stay with the hero!" America interrupted, followed by his "hero laugh".

"You all make terrible guardians, aru! And she clearly likes me best!" China made a good point as well, but you only liked him best because he made good food. And even then, you didn't actually _like_ him all that much.

"I still think she should become one with Russia!" The eerie smile on his seemingly innocent face never left.

They were deciding you should own you! They couldn't do that! You were _his_ daughter, and nothing would ever change that. He absentmindedly reached for his gun, until a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Italy spun around in shock, thinking he'd gotten caught, but sighed in relief as he realized it was only Germany. He and Japan had finally caught up with him.

"Vhat do you zhink you're doing, you dummkopf!?" He whispered furiously at the Italian.

"What does it look-a like I'm doing!? I'm getting _ back!" He snapped back, just as angered.

The two nations glared at each other for a moment before Japan interjected, "Itary-san, Germany-san, prease! We're here now, and _-chan need our herp! We stirl need a pran though-"

"I already have a plan." Italy cut him off. He stood up from his hiding place in the bushes, took aim, and shot. The bullet had just grazed by France's head, barely missing him.

"Hey, idiotas!" He yelled tauntingly, "Give back mia bambina!"

All of the nations -Axis included- gawked at the usually cowardly Italian. This was that last thing _anyone_ would ever expect from him. It took everyone a second to absorb what has just happened before everyone jumped into action. Weapons were drawn and pointed towards each other.

"Zhis vas your plan, you dummkopf!? You're going to get up killed!" Germany scolded, while pointing his gun towards the American.

"I agree, with Germany-san!" The usually emotionless nation had a quiver of panic in his voice.

"What you don't-a trust me?" A playful smirk found it's way to the Italian's lips.

"No!"

"Too bad!" And with that, shots began to ring through the air.

**-_-_-_-_**

You awoke when a loud _"BANG!"_ rang in your ears. Startled, you sat upright only to find you weren't where you were when you had originally dozed off.

_'Mr. China must've brought me back to his tent…'_ You decided.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by someone yelling. But it wasn't just _any_ someone, you'd recognize those voices anywhere; they belonged to the Axis.

_'Daddy!'_ You rejoiced, _'Daddy's okay! I knew he'd come to save me!'_

You poked your head out of the tent, only to see bullets flying everywhere. Each side had taken cover in a patch of bushes or behind a rock for cover and where now shooting at each other furiously. Looking over to the Axis' side, you noticed something important; your papa wasn't with Germany and Japan.

_'Daddy?'_ You looked around the rest of the battlefield in hopes of finding sight of him. When you couldn't you became slightly worried. What if something bad happened?

**-_-_-_-_**

Now taking cover from the bullets behind a rock, both Germany and Japan glared at Italy.

"Now vhat!? How is zhis getting _ back!? Don't you ever zhink zhings zhrough!?" Italy was more than likely going to get punished for this somehow.

"Don't worry, and just-a hold them off!" Italy began crawling away, trying to sneak into the camp.

"Itary, where are you going!?" Japan squeaked.

"To get-a _ of course!" He gave a playful wink, and then set off.

**-_-_-_-_**

Scared of all the noise and bullets, you ducked back into your only safe house in hopes to not get involved. So you sat there in a corner, waiting for all the firing to stop, only to look up when you thought you heard your name being called. Dismissing it as your imagination, you put your head in your knees trying to block out the noise.

"_?" You looked up again, you were sure you heard it.

"Daddy?" You called back.

A few seconds later, an auburn-haired man with a strange curl sticking out of his head appeared in the doorway; your daddy.

"Daddy!" You exclaimed, running into your papa's outstretched arms. He held you close and began crying into your hair.

"_, bella, I was-a so worried!"

"I missed you, papa!" You squeezed him tighter.

Trying to get a hold of himself, he stood up with you in his arms and weaved in and out of the maze of tents until he made it back to where the Axis were. Giving a motion of his head, the other two nations saw that you were safe, and retreated back to the confines of the jungle.

**-_-_-_-_**

"Huh? They stopped shooting…" England stated, lowering his gun.

"Ahaha! They must've known they couldn't take us on and retreated!" America fist pumped the air.

"They must of wanted _ ba-" China stopped mid-sentence, realizing what had just happened and rushed back to his tent, with the rest of the Allies in pursuit. When they arrived, they found that China's suspicions were confirmed.

"They took her back, aru…" He sighed.


	10. Epilouge

"Zhat vas both stupid und dangerous! Not only could you have gotten us killed, but you could have gotten _ killed as vell! Vhat zhe hell vere you thinking!?" After making it back to the beach, Italy got a good scolding from Germany, for obvious reasons. However, after getting you back, he seemed to go back to his happy-go-lucky self.

"I'm sorry!" Italy cried, holding you close to him, "I don't-a know what come over me! I just wanted to-a get _ back, I won't do anything like that again, I promise!"

_'Did papa really do all that to save me…?'_You wondered. You knew that your father was a coward, and you understood that, that's why you were always determined to be a strong and brave country; so when you were bigger you could protect those dearest to you to repay the kindness they had shown you. In all honesty, you were just as surprised as Germany was. You were much more grateful however.

"Mr. Germany, don't be mad at daddy!" You pouted, "It was my fault for not doing what I was told."

Germany looked at you intently for a moment before sighing. There was no way anyone could resist that face.

"Fine, Italy is off zhe hook _for now_." He gave Italy a warning glance before turning to Japan, "So how are ve supposed to get off of zhis island?"

Italy's face lit up, "I know, why don't-a we go to Chinatown! They must get food here somehow, so they must have boats or planes or something!"

Both Japan and Germany looked at Italy like he was an idiot. "Itary, what are you talking about? We are on a deserted isrand." Japan spoke up.

"But Mr. China said there's a Chinatown everywhere." You pointed out. Now their dumbfounded looks were on you.

"Si, that's where I got these chocolate bars!" Italy pulled two bars of chocolate from seemingly nowhere.

The next thing that rang through the air was a German and Japanese man yelling "what the hell" in their native tongues.

In the end you'd all made it home alright, and as it turns out, your Uncle Romano was worried about you. He held you in his arms, on the verge of tears, while yelling at the other Axis members about how stupid it was to take you along with them. Prussia got a good scolding to, for encouraging them, while Spain just laughed at their expense. Speaking of which, Prussia got one hell of a laugh when he heard that you'd punched both America _and_France in the vital regions.

"Ve~ It's-a good to be home, isn't it _?" Italy asked while tucking you into bed.

"Si, papa! I missed everyone!" You returned him a tired smile.

Italy crawled under the covers with you, and held you close. "Good night, bella."

"G'night papa… Ti amo…." You whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

"Ti amo troppo, bella…"


End file.
